Silent Bite
by CangarooO
Summary: I wrote this for a friend but I've decided to publish this anyway. I've only seen about 10 minutes of TVD but I hope that this is ok.


**Silent Bite**

"Heya!" A soft voice from afar makes my ears prick up and my chest flutter. I looked around to be rewarded with the sight of the most beautiful girl... Her long, curly, blonde hair mixed superbly with her fair complexion and ruby lips. The way she half ran over made me smile in a way different to normal. As if the still organ in my chest came to life just to greet this creature.

"Hi! How was Science?" I asked, carefully probing her for information on her life.

"Ugh, such a drag. First prof couldn't turn on the damn computer then it was just a bunch of crap about "Zenons" or something. But hey, it's over now." My mind was only half listening to what she was saying. I was in the clouds, my mind generating utopian futures with Caroline – the two of us together. If only she knew about my feelings. About how tense I get when I'm around her; the pulsating throb of longing that I feel, making me want to just hold onto her and never let go.

She continued; "My oldies are going out tonight so I was wondering if you wanted to come round for a night." I swear she winked at me when she said that. Well, that's what I thought and my head simply jammed into an eternal state of stammer.  
"That... uh... well ... Ok... If it's not a hassle... Like... Are you..." I managed to start sputtering out.

"What's up, Kurly?" She asked. Using my nickname always made me feel alive, replenished. It was an epic experience.

"N-nothing. I'm fine, just fine. Yes I would love t- Uh, yeah, sure, whatever." Continuing to clog up my head started to slowly sift through the facts and thoughts.

"Great. Wanna walk over after 6th?" Sixth referring to sixth period, a common shortening used in Falls School.

"Sure, sure. Thanks!" I said, a little too eager.

"_Calm down, dude! She invited you round. Sure it's a bit "daty" but it's not like you haven't been round before."_ I thought to myself, trying to suppress my excitement and anticipation.

"See you then." With that she walked off down the corridor and I backed off a bit until she couldn't see me – at which point I started grinning like a madman.

Three more excruciatingly long lessons the clock finally struck for the end of the day and I let out an audible yelp of excitement, attracting the attention of the classmates around me. A short trip through some corridors brought me to the school entrance where an waiting Caroline... waited.  
"Hey Caroline! Shall we leave?" I ask, nervously shifting.

"Sure." Her smile light up the world, making me feel so warm, so safe.

The walk to her house was short and uneventful. Mystic Falls isn't really a _crimy_ sort of place which means that nothing exciting ever happens.  
Once we got to her house she let me in.  
"I'll start a fire, it's so cold out there!"

"_A fire?"_ That's a bit romantic. Maybe she likes me? I'm overthinking this, of course. I always overthink things like this. She's probably just being nice.  
"What do you want to watch?"  
I imagined that it would just be a movie, maybe some food.

"Do you have _Love Actually_?" I asked, hoping that I could tell her how I feel.  
"Pfft, gaywad. Yes I have _Love Actually_."

I knew that she was joking but it still hurt. It's a shame I love her so much, love everything she does.

"Anyway, now that we have the fire going let's stick it in."

"_You're not helping me to stop thinking about you when you say things like that..." _Sometimes I hate my mind.

"Oh, uh, okey dokey. Sure." I stammered, putting in the disk.

Caroline wrapped herself up in one of her throws and sat on the floor, completely ignoring the sofa, patting the seat next to her, indicating what I should do.  
I smiled, picking up one of the blankets and putting it around myself, sitting a little too close to Caroline. She didn't object, though. So I relaxed.  
After about an hour into the film I felt a pressure on my left shoulder. Trying not to turn my head to much, I looked over to find the beautiful girl resting her head on my. I slowly tilted my head so that it was resting on top of hers. My chest started to hurt. I wanted to tell her how I feel but it was a daunting prospect. Taking a deep breath I looked at her and said:

"Look, I've known you for a long time and you're my best friend but I have to tell you something."  
At this Caroline lifted her head and started looking at me with those gorgeous spheres – penetrating into my head. This made me tense with fear, hoping that I would have the strength to continue, I returned to my speech.  
"Well, I have to admit. You're wonderful. You're beautiful and funny and smart and so kind. I need to tell you that well, I have feelings for you."

That made me really start to sweat. I hope I didn't but I felt so emotional – stress, love, fear, awe. My head was becoming a plaything of emotion.

"I'm sorry if this is too weird. I'll understand if you don't wa-"

Which is as far as I got before she pressed her lips onto me. My head rushed, I felt adrenalin being moved around my body, my hands going clammy and surges of euphoria reached me. I pushed into her, releasing my hands to cradle her body while she did likewise. When finally we broke the kiss all was silent; all bar a voice of sheer beuty:

"I love you."


End file.
